


Escape the Night – OET: Abduction of the OCs!

by Dede42



Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's Side-stories [1]
Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Multi-Fandom, Original Work, Our ETerNity Together (Web Series AU)
Genre: F/M, Fighting, Guns, Kidnapping, POV Multiple, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-07
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 23:15:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26343208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dede42/pseuds/Dede42
Summary: Dawn Hatcher and Benny Smith are aware that they are OCs for the ETN writer, Delta Hatcher, and that something is going on that has them worried for her well-being. What they don't know is that someone has something planned for Delta, and they both have a role to play. But what is going to happen?
Relationships: Dawn Hatcher/Benny Smith (Dede42's OCs)
Series: Our Eternity Together - Delta's Side-stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1914232
Comments: 20
Kudos: 1





	1. PROLOGUE: DAWN AND BENNY

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ETNMystic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ETNMystic/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Past-Future Diary](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26004856) by [NervousAliceCurious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NervousAliceCurious/pseuds/NervousAliceCurious). 



> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> For those who have been reading Mystic's OET series, you'll know that in the 14th installment, "I Still Don't Know Why The Caged Bird Sings", that my persona, Delta Hatcher, has been abducted by Junko Enoshima, and that she has also taken two my OCs, Dawn Hatcher and Benny Smith, prisoner to convince Delta to take part in a project. Well, this is my take on how Junko and her twin sister, Murkuro, managed to get the drop on Dawn and Benny. Onward!

**PROLOGUE: DAWN AND BENNY**

*****

Dawn’s POV:

I don’t know when I figured out that Benny and I were fictional characters created by Delta, and as far as I’m concerned, it didn’t really matter that much. I only knew what was put into the _Light-bearer_ series, as it’d been dubbed by one of Delta’s online friends, and that was all that mattered as far as I was concerned.

But I was also aware whenever something was written that didn’t really make sense, either. This became apparent around March and April of 2019, when Delta was writing out a final death challenge for ETN 3 that was a bit darker then the previous one, and yet, it worked.

Benny was the one who figured out that something was amiss, and that it wasn’t just Delta either. I don’t know how he did it, but he managed to access Delta’s laptop one day, and we read some of the writings of other ETN writers, particularly works written by ETNMystic.

That was how we found out about _Our Eternity Together_ , and what was going on with Delta. Of how she’d been infected with a parasite.

*****

Benny’s POV:

It wasn’t on purpose that I figured out something was going on with Delta, or that Dawn and I were actually fictional characters created by her for ETN, and I have a strong feeling, even now, that us becoming aware of the fact that it had to do with both OET _and_ with the parasite that’d been sent to affect Delta’s mind the way it did.

All I know for sure, was that one day, I found a small crack in the wall of my house and when I peered through it, I was able to see someone who strongly resembled Dawn, and she was typing on something that I realized was a keyboard to a laptop. I shared my finding with Dawn, and we used the crack to keep tabs on Delta.

Because of this, I figured out that something was amiss with our creator, and I somehow, I’m still not sure how I did it, but I somehow managed access her laptop, and with it, Dawn and I found out about OET, about Mystic, and about the parasite that was affecting Delta, along with other ETN writers, some of whom had more then one parasite going after them.

*****

Dawn’s POV:

I was worried for Delta after Benny and I made the OET discovery and connection to how Delta’s recent writings were being affected without her knowledge or consent for that matter. I don’t blame Mystic for being tricked by the Cursed God, for even I know how tricky the jerk could be, given what Joey and I have been going through in Delta’s stories.

But I was worried for Delta, and when she disappeared one day, I nearly had a panic attack! Benny talked me down, and we realized that the real world Delta was still around, but part of her was now in the fictional world.

*****

Benny’s POV:

Figuring out what was going on, it was just one step down a long confusing road, a road that became even _more_ confusing when Delta both did and didn’t disappear one day in April, and this lead to Dawn to nearly having a panic attack.

I did manage to calm her down, and we figured out that Delta as a whole hadn’t disappeared from the real world, just a part of her, and it was now in the fictional world that was OET. This was a strange development, especially when she wrote new stories for a different AU, which we were brought into, and yet she was still writing the ETN stories as well.

*****

Dawn’s POV:

This was a confusing time for Benny and I, but little did either of us know, it wasn’t over yet, and something was going to happen that neither of us were counting on.

Whatever was happening, it wasn’t a good thing…it was _really_ bad!


	2. CHAPTER ONE: OBSERVATIONS

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Time to see how things are doing with Dawn and Benny. Onward!

**CHAPTER ONE: OBSERVATIONS**

*****

Dawn’s POV:

“There’s been an update, Donny.”

I looked up from the _Doctor Who_ script I’d been reading through, saw Benny standing in the doorway to my room, and I nodded, putting the script down. “Right, let’s see how she’s doing in the OET world.”

I went with Benny to his house, where we went into his study, and he typed at his laptop a bit before opening a new webpage and we read together the latest chapter for Delta’s POV of OET, which was currently based in the North Pole, and we were relieved to see that she and the others had been rescued by reindeers and were currently talking with Santa Claus.

“Well, at least we know what’s going through Delta’s head right now,” Benny remarked, sighing. “Little does she know what’s really going on in that place.”

I nodded. “Yeah, and as more chapters get posted, the closer she’ll be to catching up with Mystic and Alice’s writings.”

Benny nodded. “Yeah, just wish Delta could get rid of those negative feelings about being useless and invisible.”

“When you have feelings like that, it’s not easy to get rid of them,” I pointed out. “Heavens know I’ve felt that way, and given that I’m based on Delta, it makes sense that I understand what she’s going through.”

“Yeah, that’s true,” Benny agreed, taking my hand into his. “And I’m glad that she decided to put you and I together as a couple,” he added with a grin.

I chuckled and planted a kiss on the top of his head. “Same here.”

*****

Benny’s POV:

I watched as Dawn left to go back to her house and I sighed, closing the door and went back to my laptop, typing in a command and pulled up a video of Delta. I hadn’t told Dawn, but I’d found more cracks in reality, and I’d figured out how to record what was going on in reality in order to keep track of our creator.

Because of these cracks, I was able to piece together the timeline of when Delta first got infected with the parasite, what it had her do, and what happened on the day that a part of her disappeared into the fictional world.

_‘I’ll have to tell Dawn eventually,’_ I thought, clicking on the video and watched the events play out with Delta asleep in her bed, her arms wrapped around her teddy bear and her toy baby white tiger, unaware of a small crack forming in the wall of her bedroom, a crack in reality, and unaware of something small flying out of the crack.

I knew that it was the parasite that’d been sent, a parasite known as a Mind Moulder, and I watched as it flew over to Delta, and entered her head by way of her ear to do all kinds of havoc to her mind.

_‘But I still don’t know why the Cursed God would send a parasite after Delta in the first place,’_ I thought, wishing that I could’ve prevented the parasite from getting to her in the first place, and I knew that she’d been wondering the same thing of why go after her at all.

I watched as the video played out with Delta having a few blackout moments, as they were called, and finding herself having written something with no memory of doing it. When this happened, she either rewrote and/or deleted it. Other times she would keep what she’d written during one of the blackout moments.

I kept watching the video and the subtle signs of the parasite doing its’ work on Delta, causing her to have brief moments of starting and looking around to find out who had said her name or something else, and not seeing anyone, especially when she was alone. Also because of the parasite, there were times when Delta would wake up during the early mornings due to some strange and disturbing dream that she wouldn’t remember, and she started getting shadows under her eyes as a result.

I did fast forward the video a little to get past that, and then watched the rest, especially the day when all hell broke lose for my and Dawn’s creator.

I watched the recording of Delta going outside her parents’ house, stopping and staring at a point behind the hedges, freaking out, and running through the gate and into the backyard, convinced that she was being chased by Kerrie, who wasn’t even there. I watched as she emerged from the side of the house on her bike, and riding away frantically signaling the end of the video.

I knew from what was posted on AO3, that Delta had suffered more hallucinations of being grabbed twice, and the second time, she had _actually_ been grabbed by the minions of the Cursed God, but because of the parasite, she hadn’t be able to tell the difference. I was glad that the Society Against Evil had managed to rescue Delta and got the parasite out of her, enabling her real life self to return to normal.

_‘Shame they couldn’t let the part that’s in the fictional world return here,’_ I thought, wishing that there was something that Dawn and I could do to help Delta.

*****

Unknown to either Dawn or Benny, they were being watched and observed by someone who had plans for their creator, and this person was _very_ eager to use them to get her plans moving forward and soon.

_‘That’s right,’_ thought a young woman with pink hair that was pulled into two long pigtails, and was dressed like a high-fashion Japanese school girl, _‘go about your lives, keep tabs on your creator, and when the time is right – well right for me – you both will soon know despair and lose your hope_ forever _!’_

Her name was Junko Enoshima, and she was currently a minion for the Cursed God. Of course the guy didn’t like her, and she didn’t care since she was on a mission of her own.

Junko had been surprised when the Cursed God had revived her from the dead. Yeah, she’d been dead after triggering her own execution in order to enjoy the despair of having been voted to die by her six classmates after they’d figured out that she’d been the mastermind of the killing game that she’d trapped them in, and had been responsible for the Tragedy that’d nearly wiped out all of humanity.

Of course, after being revived, she’d learned why the Cursed God had revived her and what he wanted: his kingdom was being overrun by chaos pollution, there was a barrier between the fictional worlds and the real world, and he needed to marry a girl named Mystic in order to lower the barrier in order for him to gain access to the real world.

Junko had been surprised to learn that her world was a series of video games, plus a manga series and an anime, called _Danganronpa_ in the real world, and that in that world, there were people who wrote stories based on the series that they loved, including a web series called _Escape the Night_. She’d been intrigued by the real world, and the idea of creating another Tragedy to use on that world appealed to her greatly.

Junko agreed to assist the Cursed God, on the condition that he would revive certain other people to assist her: her twin sister Mukuro Ikusaba, Mikan Tsumiki, Chiaki Nanami, and a number of other people. She also made a point of annoying the Cursed God by mocking him to the point that he despised her, and that was perfectly fine with her.

Junko had suggested at one point that she could use Mystic for the Izuru Kamukura Project to transform her into Izuru Kamukura 2.0, but he’d objected and suggested that she use one of the ETN writers that rarely got any recognition from the rest of the group that was traveling with Mystic, and when she pointed out that there was slim pickings among the writers, he suggested one in particular: Delta Hatcher.

She pulled up a digital version of the file on Delta and she smirked at the writer’s image. _‘You have_ no _idea of how perfect you are for the project,’_ she thought, looking forward to grabbing the brunette from the clutches of her friends, the _very_ friends that had been excluding her and ignoring her for _so long_. _‘I look forward to our first meeting, but first, I need to get your two little friends first.’_

After Junko read through Delta’s file, noting the amount of bullying the girl had endured growing up, the stress of being unemployed, the stress of being yelled at by the window washer team leader, and working two jobs, she discovered that there were other files connected to the writer’s.

Apparently the Society Against Evil had files on Delta’s OCs, and two of them caught her attention: Dawn Hatcher and Benny Smith. She’d read through their files, and she knew without a _doubt_ that these two would be perfect to hold as hostages in order to get Delta to submit to the project and she knew _how_ she would get the writer to cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh boy…Dawn and Benny are being targeted. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	3. CHAPTER TWO: AMBUSH!!! PART ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to see what is going to happen to Benny and Dawn. Onward!

**CHAPTER TWO: AMBUSH!!! PART ONE**

*****

Dawn’s POV:

It’d been a couple of days since Benny and I last checked on Delta, and we saw that she’d updated her OET story again, revealing that the elves of the North Pole were jerks when it came to autistic people, and I fumed over that fact.

“How _dare_ those elves talk about autistic people like that!” I fumed, pacing back and forth in Benny’s room. “Just because we have a disability doesn’t mean that we’re useless!”

“And you’re completely right, Donny,” Benny agreed, pulling me onto the chair next to his desk, which distracted me enough so that I could calm down, and a good thing, ‘cause I realized that the Light had been reacting to my emotional state. “Now, take a couple of deep breaths, and let’s focus on what to do next.”

I nodded. “Right, of course.” I sighed. “I’m sorry, Benny, this is just so frustrating that you and I can’t help Delta with this mess.”

“I know,” Benny agreed, taking my hand and gave it a squeeze of comfort. “It’s rough, but we just have to be patience and figure out what we _can_ do from our end of things.”

I nodded again. “Right, that’s what we have to do.”

We talked a bit more, checked on what the other writers were doing by way of Benny’s laptop, and then I headed out, needing to do some shopping.

What I didn’t know, but I was being watched, and there was a plan being set in motion.

*****

Junko’s POV:

“Hehehe!!!” I cackled, watching the monitor, which was showing Dawn Hatcher getting into her car to drive somewhere. “Perfect! She’s on the move!” I glanced at a different monitor and saw that Benny Smith was on his own. “Ooh, this is _too_ perfect a chance to pass up!”

“What should I do, Junko?” Mukuro asked in her typical emotionless voice, staring expressionlessly at her twin sister, and waiting for commands like the solider that she was. “Who should I go after first? The girl? Or the boy?” She was fine with going after either one first, especially if it meant helping bring her sister’s plan for ultimate despair one step closer to being a reality once again.

“Hmm.” I considered the options, tapping my chin with one red fingernail, and then I finally spun my chair around to face my sister. “Get the boy first,” I ordered, jumping up and knocking the chair down in the process. “That way, if light-gal proves to be _too_ stubborn, we can just threaten to kill him!” And I cackled madly at the level of despair that the girl would reach if her boyfriend got killed right in front of her…again.

Mukuro nodded. “Yes, I’ll get right on it.” And she headed out while I spun back to face the monitors, cackling once again.

“Hahaha!!! This is going to be great!” I cackled, snatching up my Monokuma bear, hugging it tightly. “Once I got the two brats, their creator will be next!”

*****

Benny’s POV:

After Dawn left, I uploaded some videos onto my YouTube channel and sighed, leaning back in my chair and rubbing my forehead. _‘Man, Delta’s having it rough,’_ I thought, thinking of what was going on in the North Pole. _‘Those elves need to be taught a lesson, and why can’t anyone in that group realize just how much they’re hurting Delta?’_

I sighed again and pushed those thoughts aside, getting up to do other stuff around the house that needed to be done. _‘Nothing I can do about that,’_ I thought, leaving my study, and heading to the kitchen since I was hungry and it’d been a while since I had breakfast.

*****

Mukuro’s POV:

I waited in the garage that was connected to the kitchen, having disabled the security system, and I now had the door opened just a small crack, which was enough for me to be able to see when my target would enter the room beyond.

Ever since Junko told me about Delta, I’d been looking forward to grabbing the writer, and now, once I had gotten the two current targets, that would happen. Yes, my sister did tend to verbally abuse me and has even tried to kill me, having been successful once, I’m still loyal to her and agree with her desire to spread despair.

I will admit that when I died, it _had_ come as a shock, given that I’d been disguised as Junko at the time so that no one would know that she was the mastermind behind the killing game, and yet, here I was, alive once again to help with creating the Ultimate Despair a second time. I don’t care what the Cursed God is wanting to do, all that matters to me is helping my sister spread despair as much as possible, and to share in that delicious despair as well.

I head movement and I readied my tranquilizer rifle, having already loaded several tranquilizer darts into it, and I waited, watching as my target entered the kitchen, heading for the counter. _‘Once he’s in position,’_ I thought, silently shifting into position myself and raising the rifle so that I could see through the scope, _‘he will go down_ easily _.’_

I watched through the scope as my target, Benny, went to the counter and opened one of the cupboard doors for a few seconds, and when he closed it, I pulled the trigger-

_CLANK!_

I paused, surprised to see that he had deflected the dart with a metal frying pan, and he was now looking my way. _‘Wait, how-?’_ I was the Ultimate Soldier and that _shouldn’t_ have happened.

“You might as well come in here,” said Benny, lowering the frying pan to the counter, “I know you’re there.”

I lowered the rifle and pushed open the door, stepping into the kitchen, my expression cold and neutral. “I have to admit, I didn’t expect you to do that,” I said. “There was nothing in your file to suggest that you could do that.”

“If you mean my Society Against Evil file,” said Benny, keeping both his face expression and his tone guarded. “It hasn’t been update yet for what Delta has planned for season 4 of _Escape the Night_ , and that’s all I’ll say on the matter.”

“I see.” And I did see, for this meant that he most likely had skills that could make my capturing him more challenging, and if that was the case, then I was looking forward to the challenge. “How did you know that I was there?” I asked.

Benny smiled slightly, and that was about it. “My phone got an alert that my security system had been disabled, and I had a gut feeling that this probably had to do with whatever is going on with the OET timeline,” he answered. “So, who are you? You clearly know who I am, but it’s only fair that you tell me your name at least.”

I smirked, for he had spunk and I could tell why he was so vital to Delta, for like Dawn, he represented an aspect of the writer that she was clearly lacking in the OET timeline at the moment. “My name is Mukuro Ikusaba,” I answered, and I raised the rifle-

-only to see that he was aiming a handgun at me. “Interesting, that is a first.”

“Well, let’s say that I’ve become more cautious because of ETN,” Benny replied, cocking the gun and taking the safety off. “Especially when it comes to the Cursed God and his minions. Now, why are you here?”

“I am here for you and your girlfriend, Dawn Hatcher,” I answered, choosing on the truth in order to better my odds of outwitting this boy, who was clearly more prepared then I thought possible. “You both will be of use to _encourage_ your creator to take part in a very _special_ project.”

Benny frowned. “What project?” he questioned, his finger was now on the trigger. “What project is so important that you target Delta?”

“I’m not telling,” I responded, “it’s not my place to answer that question. But if you come with me, then you will get the answer.”

“Or,” said Benny, shifting slightly so that his gun was now pointed at my shoulder. “I can disable you and you can answer your question when the SAE gets here when they figure out that the security system has been disabled. Your choice.”

“We’ll see.” I repositioned the rife, and he pulled the trigger – only to have the gun click and nothing else.

Benny stared at his gun, surprised. “What the-?”

“I’m also the Ultimate Soldier,” I added, removing from the pocket of my combat vest the firing pin that belonged to his gun, “and I made sure to remove this before your arrival.” I then aimed and fired the tranquilizer rifle, this time getting him in the neck with the dart, and he collapsed with a stunned expression on his face.

_‘Benny proved to be a challenge of sorts,’_ I thought, dropping the firing pin on the counter before going over to the unconscious boy and checked for a pulse, finding that it was strong and removed the dart, _‘and that was impressive since it’s rare for someone to get the drop on me like that.’_

I then worked on dragging him out of his house and loaded him into the back of the black van. _‘One target down, and one to go. Junko will be_ so _pleased with me!’_

I then got into the driver’s seat and drove away, leaving no sign that I had been there, but I knew that if and when the SAE did show up to figure out what was going on with Benny, they would discover the truth and by then, it would be too late.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ack! Benny got got! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	4. CHAPTER THREE: AMBUSH!!! PART TWO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> It's time to see what's going to happen now that Benny has been got. Onward!

**CHAPTER THREE: AMBUSH!!! PART TWO**

*****

Dawn’s POV:

I did my shopping, ran a few other errands, and then made a stop at the post office to drop off a letter that I’d meant to mail sooner, but hadn’t had a chance with everything that was going on.

_‘This is what happens when I stress out,’_ I thought, leaving the post office and headed for my car. _‘I lose track of time and forget to do important stuff. Just like when Joey went missing before the events at the Victorian Mansion, and when his body went missing after we left the mansion once the Sorceress was defeated. Man that was a rough time for me.’_

I pushed those thoughts aside and was digging out my keys, when the Light stirred – and I quickly leapt to the side as something pinged off the door of my car, clattering to the ground. Looking down, I saw that it was a tranquilizer dart – and I dodged again, once again alerted by the Light, and this time I avoided getting punched by a young woman.

My attacker had short, layered, bobbed black hair, grey eyes, freckles across her nose, and she had on a white button-down shirt with the sleeves rolled up and covered with an army combat vest, a light brown pleated skirt, tan fingerless gloves, black knee-socks, and brown combat boots. And it was clear to me that she had fighting experience _and_ was clearly Japanese.

I dodged several punches and kicks, managing to get in a few myself, and rolled over the back of my car to avoid a syringe that she’d pulled out of her vest. “I don’t know who you are,” I gasped, jumping up and going into a fighting stance, “or why you’re after me, but I can promise you, I ain’t going to let you take me without a fight.”

The young woman shifted into a fighting stance as well, with a cold smirk on her face. “私はあなたのような誰かからそれ以上何も期待しません、光持ち手(I would expect nothing less from someone like you, Light-bearer),” she retorted in flawless Japanese.

I was, admittedly, startled that she knew that I was the Light-bearer, which had me suspecting that she was in league with the Cursed God. “どうやって知っているのかわかりません(I don’t know how you know that),” I responded, also in Japanese,“私はあなたを倒すとき、私はいくつかの答えが欲しいだろうと約束します (but I can promise you, that when I beat you, I’m going to want some answers).”

“ _あ_ なたが私を倒すことができれば、あなたはあなたが望む答えを得るだけかもしれません ( _If_ you can defeat me, you just might get the answers you desire),” she responded, and soon we were fighting in the parking lot, which was, thankfully, devoid of people to witness a fight that one would normally see on a TV show or even in a action movie.

*****

Mukuro’s POV:

I was, admittedly, impressed by the fighting skills of Dawn Hatcher, for she was better at this then I as lead to believe by her SAE file, and clearly the Light must’ve alerted her to the fact that she was in danger somehow.

I wasn’t sure of how this was possible, given most information about the Light itself was redacted, but there was enough to know that it apparently came from God itself, and could banish darkness and evil as well. I will admit that this Light was intriguing, and Junko was even curious about it, and whether it was possible to remove it from Dawn with technology.

I pushed those thoughts aside and focused on the fight since I was _actually_ sweating a bit, and I realized that this was the toughest fight I’d been in since facing off against Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman, back at Hope’s Peak Academy.

_‘This girl_ has _also be trained by the Society Against Evil as well,’_ I thought, blocking several of her strikes before I dropped and kicked her legs from underneath her, knocking her down.

“Oof!” the brunette grunted when she landed on her back, and when I went to stab her with the syringe, I was startled when she kicked out, getting me in the stomach and affective winded me so I wasn’t able to defend when she tackled me, trying to grab the syringe from my hand.

“Get off!” I grunted, managing to flip her off of me so that she went sprawling across the ground, and I leapt up, turning just in time to avoid her attempt to kick my legs from underneath me. “Nice try, I’m known as the Ultimate Soldier for a reason.” And I ended the fight by pulling out a smaller air gun, and quick pulled the trigger, getting her in the neck with a tranquilizer dart.

Dawn gasped and clutched her neck, trying to get the dart out, but then she slumped back onto the ground, unconscious the second that the sedative hit her bloodstream.

I put away my gun, capped the syringe so that I wouldn’t accidentally stab myself with it as I pocketed it, and I went over to the brunette, kneeling down to remove the dart and checked her pulse, finding that it was going strong.

“There’s not many who have been able to almost best me the way you did,” I told the sleeping actress, “and that fact alone is why I have great respect for you as a fighter.” I then grabbed her by her arms, and swung her over my shoulders, carrying her to the waiting SUV.

Pulling the side door open, I carefully placed her inside next to Benny, who was still unconscious, shut the door, and I climbed into the driver’s seat. Buckling up, I started the engine and drove out of the parking lot, leaving Dawn’s car behind to be found by the SAE when they eventually realize that she was missing.

*****

Junko’s POV:

“Impressive as always, sis,” I commented, having watched the action on the monitors as Mukuro first took out Benny and then the fight between her and Dawn before she finally took down the actress. I popped another curry ball into my mouth, chewing it thoughtfully, for the fighting skills of Dawn had been more surprising then I’d first expected, and the fact that the brunette had come _so close_ to defeating my twin, that was a surprise as well.

_‘Dawn’s SAE file is very detailed,’_ I thought, popping another curry ball into my mouth, _‘but clearly there’s more to her then is in the file. Hmm, Benny said that Delta had something planned for ETN 4, and that she hadn’t put it in their profiles yet. Oh well!’_

I shoved the thought aside, chewing on my food as I got ready for Mukuro’s return with our captives in order to start the next phase of my plan. “Delta, Delta, you have _no_ idea of what I have in store for your two dear OCs,” I cackled, “and when you see what I’m doing to them when the time is right, you’ll be hit by _so much_ despair, that you’ll be _begging_ to be in the project just to save their lives!”

Yes, I was looking forward to see how the writer would react to what I was going to do to her precious OCs, and the despair that would come from it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wah! Dawn's been taken! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	5. CHAPTER FOUR: FACING JUNKO

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Ok, so this will be written third person, just to give you all a heads up. Onward!

**CHAPTER FOUR: FACING JUNKO**

*****

When Benny regain consciousness, he found himself chained to a wall in a cell, the chains were forcing him to stand, his head was pounding something fierce, and through the bars, he saw Dawn in the other cell, also chained up, and unconscious.

_‘Oh crap, she got grabbed, too,’_ he thought, noting that there was a camera pointed at the two of them from outside the cells, that the walls were made out of stone, along with the floor, that he and Dawn were dressed in white tank-tops, blue jeans, and white soaks, and that there was some kind of device set up on a table near the brunette. _‘I don’t know what that thing is, but it can’t be good.’_

“Dawn,” Benny whispered, hoping to wake her up before those responsible showed up, “Dawn, Donny, can you hear me? Wake up, sweetie, please wake up.”

Dawn groaned before her blue eyes flickered open, blinking a bit as she shifted and heard the chains, and groaned again. “Great, headache from sedative, check, waking up to find myself chained up once again, check,” she grumbled and then she saw Benny. “Benny? Oh no…you, too?”

Benny nodded, wincing at his own headache. “Yeah, got taken inside my own house by a Japanese soldier chick named Mukuro Ikusaba.”

“That must be the same girl I got into a fight with earlier,” the brunette guessed. “Didn’t say her name, but Mukuro Ikusaba is Japanese, and she referred to herself as the Ultimate Soldier.”

“Ultimate Soldier?” Benny repeated, thinking. “That’s rather specific…oh crap, no wonder the name sounded familiar, Mukuro Ikusaba is a character from a Japanese video game series called _Danganronpa_ , where the characters all have these ultimate talents and are trapped in a killing game that they can’t escape unless they get away with murder or defeat the mastermind behind the game.”

Dawn frowned, for she didn’t like the sound of that at all, and that was saying something, given what she’d gone through hell four times as it was, with the last time to save fallen friends from The Collector. _‘And I still need to rescue Joey from Pandora’s box. I_ refuse _to leave him in there.’_ “What kind of sick and demented person would do something like that?”

“That would be _me_ , curls!” squealed a high-pitched and demented voice, and when the owner came into view, they saw that she had long pink hair done up in pigtails held by bear barrettes (one was white and the other was black with a scary red eye and smile), she had light blue eyes, a high-fashion school outfit, and mid-sized black boots. “Name’s Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista, but I prefer the Ultimate Despair myself, and it’s _so_ rad to meet you both!” And behind her with an emotionless face was Mukuro.

Both Dawn and Benny glared at the Despair twins through the cell bars. “So you’re both working for the Cursed God, and are after Delta, why?”

Junko snickered, unlocking the door to the brunette’s cell, and she entered it with Mukuro right behind her. “Ain’t it obvious? To use your creator to spread despair of course!”

“Sorry, you’re gonna have to clarify a bit more,” Dawn suggested. “’cause all I know is that you clearly have issues if you’re working for the Cursed God, who’s just using you to get what he wants.” _‘Just come a_ little _bit closer,’_ she thought, feeling the Light stirring inside her in response to the darkness that was inside the twins, _‘just a little bit closer, that’s right.’_

This time Junko rolled her eyes, moving closer to the actress. “You’re rather dense you know that?” she asked, clearly annoyed. “Duh! Of _course_ Cursey is using me to get to his beloved, some brat called Mystic, and so what? I’m just usin’ him in return, and once the walls between fiction and reality are _finally_ done, then the _real_ fun can begin!”

“Yeah, somehow I _doubt_ that’s going to happen,” said Dawn, and she summoned the Light – only to have intense pain lance through her body, making her gasp as the Light suddenly went down to a flicker. “Agh! No!” And she went limp, only the chains keeping her from collapsing on the floor, gasping in pain. “The Light…the…”

“Dawn!” Benny shouted, alarmed to see his girlfriend in pain. “Dawn, what happened? Talk to me!” He glared at Junko, who was beaming, and at Mukuro, who was smirking. “What did you _do_ to her? Answer me! What the _hell_ did you do to my girlfriend?!”

Junko laughed and tapped the device, which was now active, with one red fingernail. “Why I took away some of her Light, _that’s_ what I did!” she exclaimed. “You see, when I was reading the file that the Society has on Delta, it lead me _straight_ to the files of you two, and that’s how I figured out that the actress here is a Light-bearer.” She snorted. “Of course, _a lot_ of the Light-bearer stuff was redacted or something stupid like that, but I was able to glean _enough_ to build this cool piece of technology, and with it, I’m going to drain _all_ of the Light out _her_.”

“You – you – you _can’t_ ,” Dawn wheezed, glaring at the pink-haired pigtails brat. “This Light – it’s the – it’s the- it’s the power of God! You _can’t_ destroy it! It’s _impossible!_ ”

“Keep telling yourself that, girlie,” Junko sneered. “Trust me, this baby is going to take _all_ of the Light out of you, and when it’s all gone, it’ll go bye-bye _forever_. Now, if you _both_ will excuse me, I need to go and find little Delta for a _special_ project that I have in mind.”

Both Dawn, who was still wheezing a bit, and Benny were confused. “Project? What project?”

“Maybe you should tell them, Junko,” Mukuro suggested, her eyes had become demented spirals by this point. “It’ll give them despair for _sure_.”

“You know, Mukuro,” said Junko thoughtfully. “As stupid as you are, that’s actually a _good_ idea.” And while her twin beamed, she turned back to the couple. “Yeah, she’s right, it’s only fair to let you both know exactly _what_ I have in store for your creator.” She pulled out a remote, pushed a button, and a screen lowered from the ceiling so that the couple could see it.

Junko pushed another button and the screen came to life, with her narrating as a series of events played out on the screen, starting with a scene of a fancy-looking building on what was clearly a school campus.

“Once upon a time, there was once an elite school known as Hope’s Peak Academy, which was founded by a man named Izuru Kamukura with the intent to develop and research the talents of exceptional high school-aged children known as Ultimates, who would be scouted out at the high schools they were already attending at the time, and the only exception would be a particular student known as the Ultimate Lucky student, who generally won a spot by winning a lottery draw. The purpose of the school was for these students to develop their talents and take part in a practical exam, where they’re required to demonstrate their ability, and if they failed, they would be expelled from the school.

“However, the board of trustees decided to start a new project, one that they believed would be possible to create artificial hope in a student with no talent, and, in affect, give that student every talent that had been researched by the Academy, making it so that this student would become the Ultimate Hope. So, the project was named The Izuru Kamukura Project, and in order to keep it secret and fund it, the Reserve Course was created for the normal students to attend the Academy, the majority of their tuition going toward the project itself.

“When the project reached the point where it was time for the next phase, human testing, the board of trustees turned their attention to the Reserve Course students to decide which one would be suitable to be the first test subject for the Izuru Kamukura Project, and after going over the files of each normal student, they finally chose to approach Hajime Hinata, who eventually agreed to volunteer for the project after the death of two of his fellow students were covered up, and he’d been beaten up by the head of the school’s security when he tried to find answers.

“Now, for this to work, everything about Hajime was removed, memories, and any emotions that would interfere with him acquiring talent. Basically they lobotomized the poor kid in order to make him someone new. When the process was completed, this student’s _entire_ personality and appearance had changed dramatically, and he was given the name Izuru Kamukura, or the Ultimate Hope. So, on paper, the Izuru Kamukura Project was a total success, but the truth was that the project had stripped him of his humanity, leaving him apathetic to everyone and everything.”

The video ended with one final image of the world in flames with people wearing white/black bear masks attacking and killing people, and Junko beamed at Dawn and Benny, who were looking stunned and outraged at what they’d learned. “And thanks to me and Mukuro, we _found_ Izuru and, with his help, set off a chain of events that resulted in the Tragedy that took down Hope’s Peak Academy, created my precious Ultimate Despair, and the Tragedy that nearly wiped out all of humanity with delicious despair!”

“You’re _insane_ ,” Dawn growled, finding her voice and she was pissed, “and you _really_ expect Delta to agree to this kind of project? She won’t! You can’t make her do it!”

“Yeah, Delta might be having issues in her life right now,” Benny agreed, “but she wouldn’t _ever_ cross that line. _Ever_.”

Junko scoffed and rolled her eyes. “Oh my gosh, you two are so _freaking_ boring! Of _course_ your precious creator will agree to the project! Why else would I have bothered to have you both grabbed and brought here?” she asked with a sneer. “Think about it, what would dear Delta do if she knew that you both were trapped and I could easily kill you both? Huh?”

Both Dawn and Benny paled, realizing what she was hinting at. “Blackmail? You would _threaten_ to kill us in order to get Delta to agree?”

This time Junko laughed, enjoying their expressions. “Not _kill_ you, guys,” she said, and her tone turned mean, “at least…not _yet_.” She used the remote to send the screen away and then she went over to the device, which had powered down. “Anyways, before we go about collecting Delta, I just need to get this going.” She then flipped a few switches, making the device power up again, but it wasn’t affecting the brunette like before. “And now, for the extraction!” She then slammed her hand on a big red button, and the device began humming.

At first it looked like the device wasn’t doing anything, but then Dawn felt the Light reacting and she started to glow, but not like before, and she started feeling pain. “What no…ow…no don’t!”

“Dawn! Stop it!” Benny shouted, straining against the chains. “Leave her alone! Don’t do this!”

Junko laughed and walked out of the cell with Mukuro following and shutting the door, locking it. “Sorry, but that Light has to go. Bye-bye!” She then hung the ring of keys on a hook below the security camera, and the Despair twins left the couple all alone, with only the device humming away.

Neither Dawn or Benny knew what to do, for they were trapped, the device was humming away, and the brunette could feel the Light fighting against the extraction process, which she was also resisting, which was causing her pain that was slowly getting worse with every second that passed.

How were they going to get out of this one?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Dawn and Benny are in trouble! Someone save them! Bye for now! R&R everyone!


	6. CHAPTER 5: MAKING MOVES

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, world and welcome back to Escape the Night!
> 
> Junko has moves to make. Onward!

**CHAPTER 5: MAKING MOVES**

*****

With Dawn and Benny now prisoners of Junko and her device forcefully extracting the Light from the Light-bearer, she now knew that she had _everything_ that she would need in order to _convince_ the writer, Delta Hatcher, to take part in the Izuru Kamukura Project and become Izuru Kamukura 2.0, and all she now had to do was track down the writer and bring her in.

*****

“That went better then I thought it would!” Junko squealed, prancing into the security room with Mukuro trailing behind her. “Not only do we have Delta’s two friends, but that Light will go bye-bye before long!” She went over to a fridge, pulled out a box of chocolate truffles, tossed aside the lid, and using a toothpick, poked one and stuffed it into her mouth. “Celebration time!”

“Are you sure that this is the best time to celebrate?” Mukuro asked, easily swatting away the toothpick that her sister threw at her. “We only have those two, we don’t have the writer who created them yet.”

Growling, Junko tossed the box onto the console and tackled her sister to the floor, wrapping her hands around her twin’s neck, trying to choke her. “Don’t take this away from me, you stupid b*!” she snarled, squeezing tightly. “If I say that it’s _time_ to celebrate, then it’s _time_ to f*king celebrate!!!”

“I – I – sorry,” Mukuro wheezed out due to the pressure, and yet she was loving that her own sister was trying to kill her once again. _‘How wonderful! She_ truly _wants to end my life! My death would give her_ such _despair like last time!’_

Hearing this, Junko released her sister’s neck, got off of her, and went to the console, retrieving the box and got out a new toothpick. “Good,” she said, poking a truffle and stuffed it into her mouth. “Now, let’s celebrate!”

“Yes…celebrate…” Mukuro gasped, struggling to sit up. “And then…we hunt down…Delta?”

Junko nodded, plopped into the chair, and spun while stuffing another truffle into her mouth. “Yup! The brat will be next!” she cackled. “It’s just a matter of tracking her down, and that ain’t always easy with Mystic using those teastone thingies.”

Mukuro got up, coughing a little while rubbing her sore and bruised neck. “Hmm, maybe…maybe I can do a scan for magical spikes,” she rasped. “If the teastones had been used, then that would cause a magical spike that can be traced.”

Junko, who’d been spinning and nomming on the truffles, stopped and looked at her sister with an amazed expression. “Wow, even though you’re stupid, that’s really smart,” she commented. “Do the scan.”

Mukuro, flushing with the praise she’d just got, went to the computer, and began the search for magical spikes.

Junko swung the chair to face the security monitors, popping another truffle into her mouth, watching the scenes being played out on the various screens, including the one that showed Dawn and Benny, and she snickered since it was clear that the device was working on extracting the Light from the Light-bearer.

_‘Go ahead and resist, girlie,’_ she thought, impressed that the brunette was fighting to keep the Light from being taken, even though she was clearly glowing, _and_ that she was feeling the pain at the same time. _‘It’ll just make you suffer by resisting, and the more you suffer, the more you’ll experience despair when the Light is gone_ forever _!’_

Yes, Junko was looking forward to see the Light within Dawn disappear forever, to turn the writer Delta into Izuru Kamukura 2.0, and to trigger another Tragedy once she had access to the real world. Yes, that last part did depend on the Cursed God marrying Mystic, and that wasn’t going to be happening anytime soon.

But that didn’t mean that Junko wasn’t going to be ready for when the day came that the barrier between the fictional world and the real world _finally_ came down, and when that day did come, she was going to be _more_ than ready to spread despair throughout that world. _‘I_ do _wonder what the real world is like,’_ she thought, finishing off the last truffle. _‘Ooh, I_ can’t _wait to visit it!’_

Junko was pulled from her thoughts when Mukuro spoke up from the computer that she’d been working at for the last few hours.

“I believe that I found them.”

“Really?” Junko leapt out of her chair, which spun and fell to the floor with a clatter, and she sprang over to the computer. “Where are they holding up right now?”

Mukuro typed a few times and on the computer screen, an image appeared to show what appeared to be a summer camp with creepy-looking campers smiling in rather demented ways. It also showed Mystic, the ETN YouTubers, Ivy, Envy, Candy Pop, and the writers.

“They have been at this summer camp for some time, where there has been a single spike of magic, plus rips of reality have been opening in places,” she told her twin, her eyes fixed on the images as they shifted around, “and a few portals have been opening as well. The most recent one was near this clearing, where there is odd energy readings from a tree. Right now, this is where Delta is currently located.”

“I’d _knew_ we find the brat!” Junko squealed, jumping up and down. “Yes, yes, yes!” She danced around the room a bit before returning to the computer. “Ok, who else is with her, you know, just in case there’s trouble for when we go and collect her?”

Mukuro did some additional typing before a new image appeared. “Currently, Delta is with Cecelia, most of the surviving YouTubers, Alison, Calliope, Envy, Candy Pop, and most of the surviving writers,” she answered. “However, it appears that the portal that opened, has added Alex Wassabi, Rene, and Jaiden to the lot.”

Junko snorted. “Rene, _of course_ she would be there.” She straightened, smirking. “Well, I got something planned for little Rene should she interfere, and now I think it’s time for you and I to go and collect little Delta. No time like the presence!”

“Of course, Junko.”

Were they going to be able to abduct Delta?

Or would they be stopped in time?

And what of Dawn and Benny?

Would anyone save them?

To Be Continued…

*****

_I have so many, so many regrets._

_So many lies, so many broken ties._

_I wish for my old life._

_Wish I could fix my strike._

_Cause no one truly escapes the night._

_Oh, won't you help me escape the night._

_Oh baby help me escape the night._

_Escape the night._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, things aren't looking too good for those targeted by Junko. The next side story has been written, but I'm going to wait until I have other stories posted first. Bye for now! R&R everyone!

**Author's Note:**

> Well, Dawn and Benny have no idea of just how right they are. Bye for now! R&R everyone!


End file.
